Pharmaceutical products are delivered to a user in many forms, including a pill. Integration of a pharmaceutical product with an ingestible device is often a challenge due to the delicate nature of the electronic components as well as the difficulty in securing the electronic components to the pharmaceutical product, such as a pill or tablet or capsule. For example, tablets are typically made using a press that applies pressure to a powder form. The pressures produced by the press can often damage the electronic components that are placed inside the tablet or pill. Additionally, securing the electronic component to the surface of tablet using adhesive material often results in damage to the device caused by the adhesive, which may be a thermally or chemically activated type of adhesive. Furthermore, handling a small electronic device is often a challenge during the assembly process. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for securing an ingestible electronic device to a pharmaceutical product without damaging the ingestible electronic device.